Siempre es Demasiado Tarde
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Tras un adiós no pronunciado; Sasuke vuelve a la vida de Naruto, quien está decidido a no dejarse arrasar nuevamente por sus ojos de noche. Pero ¿podrá mantenerse alejado cuando una nube de palabras no dichas purgan por ser oídas? SongFic


**.Siempre es Demasiado Tarde.**

_Tú di algo, sólo dime tus dulces mentiras._

_Di algo, acaba con mi corazón._

_Tu di algo, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme._

_Di algo... di algo..._

_(Say Anything, X JAPAN)_

Aquellos ojos negros que tanto amé y que dejé de contemplar hace tiempo ahora vuelven a pasear distraídos a mi alrededor. Mi corazón da un vuelco en mi pecho, un silencioso recuerdo de todo el dolor que me causaste cuando, sin motivo aparente, decidiste que nuestros destinos debían escribirse en capítulos separados.

Y ahora, tras casi un año de un adiós que no pronunciaste… vuelves a aparecer en mi vida.

_Busco más que decir, algo nuevo de mí._

¿Qué demonios se supone debo hacer?

¿Acaso debería pedirte explicaciones por la tarde completa que estuve frente a nuestro departamento, esperando por tu regreso… incapaz de entrar el él y comprobar la verdad, comprobar que te habías marchado sin decir palabra? Todos tus "te amo" falsos cayeron a mi alrededor y la lluvia me empapó por completo, pero yo no podía moverme y escapar de la certeza que te había perdido… el terror de encontrarme sin ti me pudo y la tristeza fue superior a toda esperanza en el mañana. Sólo podía ver mi presente, un oscuro presente del cual te habías esfumado.

_Algunas frases que conformen una historia_

_que se grabe en tu memoria como te grabaste tú en mí._

O tal vez es mejor que no diga nada, tal como tú me enseñaste. Si no te hicieron falta las palabras cuando terminaste con todo, ¿porque ahora serían necesarias? Si egoístamente ya has decidido que lo nuestro no tenía futuro y lo mejor para ti fue irte, sin importarte nada lo que destrozabas con tu acción, sin importarte que mi corazón fuese triturado por el abandono.

_Tu presencia ya ves, condiciona mi actuar;_

Sí, lo mejor es que yo también desaparezca. No querrás encontrarte conmigo nuevamente, estoy seguro. Pero el destino es cruel, y ahora que he intentado salir adelante sin ti y me he mudado a otra ciudad, desechando todo aquello que me hería al recortarme tu rostro… nos reencontramos.

No, no es el destino. Tú nunca creíste en él y yo, la verdad, tampoco. Es una perversa casualidad; mi maldita suerte que siempre me lleva por los caminos más tortuosos y sombríos. La misma suerte que hizo que tú te cruzaras en mi vida.

_Acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos,_

_reprimiendo los abrazos que otras veces yo te di a ti._

Imposible que olvide la primera vez que te vi, tan distante y frío; tu mirada tan dura que quise saber si alguna vez podría ver mis ojos reflejados en los tuyos. Poco a poco, -y cuando lo pienso realmente no entiendo bien cómo- me fui mezclando en tu vida, impregnándome de ti. Dejaste que yo me inmiscuyera en tus asuntos, que compartiera tus sueños y frustraciones… dejaste que entrara en tu corazón y me juraste falso amor.

Y yo te creí, porque el mío era real, sincero e inmenso.

_Preferiría ser un poco más,_

_poco más duro para soportar tener que verte así como si nada._

Me duele el pecho… quiero irme de este lugar. Espero que Sai me perdone por no acompañarlo en su exposición, pero no podré aguantar tener al Uchiha tan cerca. Me da miedo que me encuentre, porque no sé cómo reaccionaría. Un buen puñetazo sería la mejor forma de cerrar la historia, pero sé que jamás podré hacer algo como eso. Todo lo contrario… yo aún no puedo borrar todo el amor que sentí por él. Mis sentimientos se resisten a abandonarme y me atormentan en cada fecha importante para ambos, ante la mención de su imponente apellido o cuando la luna no brilla en el cielo y las noches son tan profundas como sus ojos.

_Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado,_

_que eres parte de un pasado al cual no quiero recurrir nunca más._

Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a caer, no dejar que me tire cuando a duras penas he podido levantarme. Me voy de aquí y con algo de suerte no tendré que afrontar su mirada. La puerta de la galería está cerca y no es tan tarde, podré conseguir un taxi. De lo contrario, caminaré; no importa cómo, pero me alejo del torbellino que ya me despedazó una vez y amenaza azotar de nuevo. No volverá a ocurrir… no, no estaré aquí para permitírselo.

-Naruto.

_Sé que no lo crees, o tal vez no has podido verlo._

Esa voz… _tu voz…_

Ha sonado igual a como la recuerdo, has pronunciado mi nombre del mismo modo en que lo hacías cada noche al estrecharme entre tus fuertes brazos. Me volteo lento y te veo allí, apoyado contra la vía de escape. Estabas esperándome. Maldita sea… Tus ojos se fijan en mí como hace tanto tiempo, como si no hubiese pasado un año desde la última vez que hablé contigo.

-Sa-Sasuke… ¿que haces aquí?

_Pero también he sufrido mucho al dejarte,_

_me he sentido miserable, pero sé que fue mejor así._

-Quiero charlar.

Idiota. Yo no quiero conversar contigo. No hay nada nuevo que tengas que decirme, por amigos en común he sabido que estabas bien… que incluso tenías novia. ¿Por qué vienes a quebrantar la frágil paz que encontré? Lo acepto, aún no te olvido, pero por lo menos puedo seguir avanzando, ¿o es que no te bastó ya con todo el daño causado y quieres terminar el trabajo, abatirme por completo?

_Nada tuvo que ver el haber conocido a alguien,_

-No creo que a tu novia le agrade saber que estás conmigo.

-Sakura no tiene nada que ver en esto.

_Así que realmente encontró a alguien más. No le fue difícil reemplazarte, Naruto. No significaste nada para él._

-No hay nada que hablar, el momento ya pasó y no lo aprovechaste, teme.

-Nunca es tarde para…

_porque tu luz en mí ya no se reflejaba_

-Sí, sí es tarde. Adiós.

Empiezo a caminar y la lluvia me golpea suavemente el rostro. Pero siento que me sigues, tus palabras chocan contra mí.

_Sasuke… cállate. No quiero oírte más. No quiero saber más de tus mentiras. Por favor… cállate._

-Naruto, las cosas no estaban del todo bien. Pero creo que…

-¡Cállate! ¡No quiero saberlo! Si no fuiste capaz de hablar en qué estábamos fallando antes, ahora ya no tiene ningún valor. Eso se acabó, Uchiha, vete con esa Sakura para que pueda disfrutarte antes de que huyas.

_y en tus ojos no encontraba lo que a mí me enamoró de ti._

-Ya huí, dobe. Huí porque quiero que estés a mi lado y sé que aún es tiempo.

_Mentira. Mentira. Mentira, Naruto… está mintiendo. Por favor, no des pie para que esa fuerza implacable que posee te quebrante. Tú puedes salvarte, aún estás a tiempo de escapar. No lo escuches y vete. ¡Vete!_

-Lo superaremos, aquello ya pasó, mi kitsune.

-No me llames así. Entiende, Sasuke, lo nuestro terminó y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien puso el punto final.

_Preferiría ser un poco más,_

_poco más duro para soportar tener que verte así como si nada._

Maldito Uchiha-bastardo. Me has sujetado por la cintura y aunque trato de zafarme no lo logro. La lluvia humedece mis ropas como aquél día en me dejaste y no puedo contener el llanto. Tú sólo me apegas a ti y vences mi resistencia.

-Naruto, te necesito.

Tus labios se posan en los míos, acariciándolos en un beso suave y cándido.

_No, no lo hagas… no le permitas lastimarte de nuevo. Ya has sufrido bastante, no es necesario que revivas esa angustia…_

Después de haberte dicho que ya te he olvidado,

Que eres parte de un pasado al cual no quiero recurrir nunca más.

-Yo ya no te quiero –te suelto apenas el dulce roce ha terminado y me miras con esa media sonrisa tan tuya, pintada en el rostro. –No quiero que vuelvas a destrozar mi vida ahora que he logrado reunir todos los fragmentos y rearmar el puzzle.

-No mientas. Tú todavía me amas.

Besas las marcas de mis mejillas, secando las gotas de lluvia y mis lágrimas con ellas.

-¿Porqué lloras? No lo hagas, no te sigas lastimando con el pasado. Déjame demostrarte que no he podido borrar tus besos de mis labios, Naruto.

_Sin embargo te veo y me provocas_

_ganas de escaparme ahora contigo y estar juntos una vez más._

_No lo dejes avasallarte… no…_

Poco a poco, la voz que antes me gritaba que me alejara de ti deja de ser audible. El silencio se apodera de mi mente y aunque sé que no debo, correspondo el beso demandante que depositas ahora en mis labios. Tal vez me he pedido otra vez desenterrando el ayer, pero nada es relevante mientras puedas hacer florecer en mi piel las mismas sensaciones que juré olvidar.

_Llévame esta noche como antes,_

_olvidémonos por hoy de los que ayer nos separó._

«Ven» susurras en mi oído y me guías hasta el gran edificio que tenemos enfrente. Podría decir que hoy entre ambos casi sobran las palabras… y pensar en la falta me hizo oírlas caer de tu boca hace doce meses, en una noche callada y llorosa, como ésta.

Sin dejar de besarnos, tomamos el ascensor y me guías hasta tu piso, informándome escuetamente que este es tu nuevo departamento. Yo ya no le presto atención a lo que dices, pues sé que nunca más podrás pronunciar lo que necesité escuchar… ya nada volverá a ser igual y aunque tuviera la intención de darnos otra oportunidad el eco de tu silencio seguirá reverberando en mi alma.

_Puedes ver que lo que estás pidiendo es exacta la cosa que yo quiero hacer._

-Naruto, me arrepiento de haberme ido de tu lado…

_Mentira._

-…apenas entendí el error que había cometido intenté buscarte, pero te fuiste de Tokio sin dejar rastro. Te busqué por meses sin dar contigo…  
Mentira. No lo escuches. Este es otro de sus trucos. Ya no importa lo que tenga que decir, no? No estás aquí para oír sus excusas. Estás aquí para despedirte de su recuerdo, para comenzar a olvidar y arrancarlo de raíz de tu corazón, aunque eso conlleve que dejes de sentir sus latidos.

_Puede ser que este encuentro casual nos lleve a dormir juntos por última vez._

-…hasta que entendí que si no te había hallado en todo ese tiempo era porque no querías ser encontrado. Decidí respetar tu decisión y no interferir en tu camino e intenté seguir con mi vida lejos, para no causarte más daño.

_Otra maldita mentira. Si esa es su retorcida manera de amar, no quieres saberlo. Esto debe acabar ya, sé fuerte, tú puedes, Naruto. ¡Hazlo!_

-Pero cuando te encontré esta noche en la galería de arte supe que mi amor no había disminuido ni un ápice. No necesité pensarlo, sentí que a pesar de todo, no podía dejar que lo nuestro acabara.

Te silencio con un beso profundo, como en los viejos tiempos en que aún creía lo que me decías y te pido me lleves a tu habitación. La sorpresa se refleja en tus ojos, pero accedes de inmediato, encantado.

Me entrego completamente a ti. Sin reparos, sin pensar, pero no sin sentir. Esta noche es la última y yo dejo que me tomes por entero, que finjamos volver a ser uno.

_El reloj se detiene cuando tus palabras me alcanzan_

_y entonces mis pies se levantan._

Me recibes y te aferras a mí, mientras yo lloro silenciosas lágrimas de despedida tu sonríes creyendo que esto puede ser un nuevo comienzo.

Cuando la fuerza de la pasión y el ímpetu de nuestros cuerpos han consumado su última reunión y se ha extinguido el deseo ardiente que nos pudo, me abrazas y susurras en mi oído las palabras que me hacen tensar e incorporar en la cama desecha.

-Naruto, perdóname. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo después de tanto tiempo, pero lo único que puedo decir para excusarme es que tuve miedo de amarte, de sentirte tan ligado a mi vida. Siempre he estado solo, ya lo sabes, y cuando irrumpiste en mi camino lo trastornaste todo, enlazaste tu aliento al el mío. Temí verme enfrentado a una situación que escapaba de mi control y no supe cómo reaccionar y entregarte más de mí, como tú lo hacías, dándome todo. Me acobardé, lo acepto; y escapar de lo que sentí fue la peor decisión que podría haber escogido.

_No me cuido y me ilusionaré otra vez._

Sabía que podía pasar algo como esto.

Has vuelto a desarmarme, caí rendido ante ti de nuevo. Pero esta vez tomé la precaución de no creer tus mentiras. La dulce esperanza, el deseo de creerte agoniza; débilmente lucha por continuar existiendo en mi corazón. Pero no dejaré que tus palabras alimenten una quimera y me ilusiones, elevándome al cielo con tus promesas y dejándome caer cuando crea poder tocar el sol con la punta de mis dedos.

Sé que podré superarte, pues ya sucumbí una vez ante el mar de tristeza que me espera lejos de tus brazos y pude salir a flote. Me visto lentamente y salgo de tu habitación.

-Adiós…

Antes de cruzar el umbral, una exclamación de sorpresa y entendimiento escapa de tus labios y abandono tu hogar sin mirar atrás.

Como siempre, Uchiha Sasuke, has comprendido las cosas irremediablemente tarde.

Afuera, la lluvia repiquetea fuertemente contra el frío concreto y me desvanezco de tu calle y de tu vida a medida que la oscura noche de invierno se extiende sobre mí y me engulle a cada paso.

_Siempre es demasiado tarde contigo._


End file.
